Rubber Ducky Rumble
Rubber Ducky Rumble is a two-player game which can either be played with one xbox/PS3 or use wifi to battle other players using wifi. If you don't have anyone to play with, you can play with computer which does not require wifi . How to play: There are two teams, Zombies and Plants. Each will get their own conveyor belt . Team zombie's conveyor belt produces zombies and team plants produces plants. Plants/Zombies appear on the conveyor belt at the same rate. All you have to do is plant/summon zombies on the rubber duckies. But, when two rubber duckies of different teams meat, they will each fight each other with their special abilities until seperated. The plant or zombie that died will disappear emptying the rubber ducky letting you plant/summon zombies on it. The game has a time limit which can be changed before playing. When the time ends, the player with the most number of plants/zombies left on the rubber duckies will win. The ducky tubes will move because of the current so ducky tubes will meet other ducky tubes. When a ducky tube is destroyed, the window of your house will open and you can see crazy dave in it throwing another ducky tube. Time Limits Time Limit is the duration of the game . When the game is over, the game will count the Competing Plants and Competing Zombies. The team with the most number of competing players at the end wins. *1 minute *5 minutes *7 minutes *10 minutes *20 minutes *Endless Team Plants: Competing Plants: Competing plants are plants that will stay on the ducky tubes. They are counted as a plant when the game is over. *Freeze-o-Nut - When meet with a zombie, the zombie will have a longer time to eat it so the Freeze-o-nut can escape before being eaten. *Blastater - Unlike in the normal game modes, the blastater's range ids only 3 squares front. *Haunting Peashooter - Has unlimited life and is able to shoot zombies in a long range. *Mango-pult - Has a 2 square range to lob mangoes. *Lemonazer - Will only shoot if there are zombies 4 squares in front of it. *Arelon's Shine - Wears off zombie's armor *Chrysanthemum Pie - Produces delicious pies! Supporting Plants: Supporting Plants are plants that aren't counted as a plant when the game ends. *Caroling Carrots - Once planted, it will clear all the zombies in the screen *Squack - Plant on a ducky tube with a zombie on it and it will squash the zombie, as well as the ducky tube. *Four Leaf Blover - Immideatly blows you away from danger instead of having to wait until the plant has to compete with the zombie and seperate. *Warp-shroom - Warps your plants to another ducky tube *Mangrove Root - Enables you to plant without the plant moving. Maximum number - 1 *Pumpkin - Protects your plants from danger. *Blackberry - Makes your plants shoot black napalm versions of their original projectiles. *Spike Strike - 90 Cattail Spikes strikes a targetted zombie and if that doesn't kill it, the ducky tube will pop and the zombie will drown. Team Zombies Competing Zombies: Competing Zombies are zombies that stays on the ducky tubes. They are counted as zombies when the game ends. *Zombie - Plain old competer *Boxhead Zombie - Has higher defence than normal zombies *Peashooter Zombie - Shoots peas in a 4 square range *Soldier Zombie - Very Strong *Armored Samurai Zombie - When meating a plant, it will slash their ducky tubes sinking them including Haunting Peashooter *Hazmat Zombie - Isn't affected by explosions *Zombifier -Zombiefies plants in a 3 square range in a 4 minute rate. Supporting Zombies: Supporting Zombies doesn't count as zombies when the game ends. *Bungee Zombie - Steals a plant including haunting peashooter but leavs the ducky tube *Orca Rider Zombie - Instead of jumping over plants, summon an Orca Rider Zombie to clear a whole row of plants! *Summon Imp - And Imp with a 9 normal damage shots health will fall from the sky and land on a ducky tube with a plant and eats it. The imp will soon fall into the water and drown. *Parachute Zombie - Parachutes from the sky a lands on a plant on a ducky tube. The weight of the zombie sinks the plant along with the ducky tube *Clockwork Zombie - Explodes in a random time between 4 - 10 seconds. Crazy Dave's Speech Mornin' Neighbour! I flooded your lawn using that hose again! Sorry! Look at the brightside! We can have some fun with this! Why did I throw so many ducky tubes on your flooded lawn? BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!!! Woohoo! This is gonna be fun! Category:Minigames Category:Day Mini-games